warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Novella-Verzameling 2
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Welkom op deze pagina! Hier staan de volgende drie novella's van uit de wereld van Avondwolk, namelijk: *Schemerster's verdriet *Zachtmist's bestemming *Cederster's verleden veel leesplezier! Avondpoot (overleg) 3 nov 2016 09:19 (UTC) Schemerster's verdriet Schemerpoot is een dappere, leergierige SchaduwClanleerling. Samen met haar enige overgebleven nestgenoot Vonkenpoot wordt ze krijger. Dan raakt Schemerbloem gewond. Na een vreemde profetie en een litteken als voorteken beslist haar vader Cederster, een bloeddorstige leider, dat het haar tijd is om commandant te worden. Hoofdstuk 1 Schemerpoot werd wakker in het leerlingenhol. Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend; de zon was net op en een grijs licht bescheen het kamp. Naast haar lagen haar broer en zussen; Doornpoot, Vonkenpoot en Vederpoot. Haar andere broer, Gaaipoot, was aangereden op het Donderpad."Schemerpoot!" blafte Cederster bij de ingang van het leerlingenhol."Tijd voor de training! Wees niet zo'n slome vossenstront!" Schemerpoot boog haar kop beschaamd en kroop het hol uit."Je zit vol met mos! Geef jezelf eens een goede wasbeurt, sloddervos!" snauwde haar vader. Schemerpoot knikte en begon het mos en gras uit haar pels te likken."Doornpoot! Vederpoot!!" grauwde Cederster."Meekomen!" De goudbruine kater en de zilvergrijze poes kwamen achter Schemerpoot en Cederster aan. Schemerpoot gaf haar rookgrijze pels een vlugge lik voor ze achter haar vader aan draafde, richting het trainingsveldje. Vreemd genoeg gingen ze die voorbij."Wat gaan we doen, vader?" vroeg Vederpoot respectvol."We gaan boomklimmen." gromde de donker-blauwgrijze kater."Dit is jullie laatste training, leerlingen, en het wordt tijd dat jullie alles geleerd hebben." Schemerpoot keek angstig naar de hoge esdoorn die zich boven hen uitstrekte."Schemerpoot, jij eerst!" blafte haar vader. De rookgrijze leerling knikte bevend en plantte haar klauwen in de schors. Ze begon langzaam aan omhoog te krabbelen."Je klimt als een eekhoorn!" snauwde Cederster. Schemerpoot begon sierlijker te klimmen, zoals ze haar moeder - Sparkles - wel eens had zien doen. Ze hees zich soepel op aan een tak en klauterde tot aan de bovenste takken. Eenmaal daar ging ze met een gelukzalige zucht zitten."Hoi," zei een stem opeens. Een grijze leerling zat op een andere tak."Oh, hoi Aspoot!" mauwde Schemerpoot. Zij en de gestreepte kater waren goede vrienden."Vandaag worden jij en je broer en zussen krijgers, toch?" Schemerpoot knikte."Jij toch ook? Meteen deze zonhoog?" Aspoot grijnsde."Klopt." ondertussen was Vonkenpoot onder hen verschenen."SterrenClan!" pufte ze. Ze plofte neer naast Schemerpoot."Ha, daar komen Vederpoot en Doornpoot!" snorde ze."Vederpoot! Doe je verdome staart omlaag!" brulde Cederster. Vederpoot stond te wankelen en probeerde zich met haar staart in evenwicht te houden. Gauw trok ze hem omlaag. Met een kreet viel ze achterover, Doornpoot met zich meetrekkend."Nee!!!" gilde Schemerpoot. Cederster keek razend naar de twee hoopjes bloederige vacht aan zijn poten."Verdorie!" brulde hij."Schemerpoot!! Vonkenpoot!! Hier komen!" Schemerpoot en haar zus klauterden bevend omlaag en gingen voor hun vader staan."Waarom hebben jullie hen niet gepakt?!" spuugde Cederster."Vieze kleine krengen! Jullie konden ze gered hebben! Zorg maar dat jullie fatsoenlijke krijgers worden!!" Schemerpoot en Vonkenpoot knikten angstig en draafden terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 2 "Schemerpoot, Vonkenpoot, Aspoot, zweren jullie je eigen pad te volgen en even sterk te worden als ik?" vroeg Cederster."Dat zweren we!" riepen de twee zussen en Schemerpoot's vriend in koor."Dan krijgen jullie nu je krijgersnamen. Schemerpoot, van nu af aan zul je Schemerbloem heten. Ik eer je moed en je sterkte, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan." Schemerbloem stapte naar voren en raakte Cederster's neus aan voor ze naar Keipels en Koolpoot stapte die aan de rand zaten."Aspoot, van nu af aan zal de Clan je kennen als Asklauw. Ik eer je sterkte en je loyaliteit, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan." Asklauw trippelde naar Schemerbloem toe en raakte haar snuit aan met zijn neus."Vonkenpoot, van nu af aan zul je bekentstaan als Vonkenpels. Ik eer je loyaliteit en je felheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan." Vonkenpels draafde naar Schemerbloem en Asklauw toe."Gefeliciteerd!" snorden zij tegen elkaar. Schemerbloem keek naar de maan; hoog boven haar hoofd. Oh SterrenClan... Cederster is zo slecht! Wat kan ik doen om hem te stoppen?! ''De sterren fonkelden koud. Opeens schoot er een vurige flits door de hemel. Schemerbloem werd verblind, haar ogen vulden zich met beelden. Ze zag een eenzame, vroege ster hoog boven een berg; grijs als sintels of cederhout. De schemering viel in en hij verbrokkelde, verbrijzelde en versplinterde tot zijn laatste resten vervaagden op de grond. De schemering bracht een groen licht over het woud, streng maar goed, en een ijzige wind bracht resten as mee vanuit de verte. Dat as vormde een wilg; en uit die wilg groeiden opeens hazeltakken, en zo ging het helemaal verder; stukken groeiden uit de boom, vormden een patroon, veranderde in een stamboom. Een nieuwe ster herrees, dit keer met de kleur van een schemering laat op de avond. Schemerbloem slaakte een snerpende kreet toen het vuur weer door haar kop schoot, en ze zakte verkrampt ineen op de grond. Vonkenpels en Asklauw renden naar haar toe."Wat is er? Ben je oké? Moeten we Esdoornblad halen?!" toen Schemerbloem niet antwoordde spurtte Asklauw weg, naar het medicijnhol. Even later kwam hij terugrennen met Esdoornblad. Schemerbloem kreunde even en krabbelde met haar voorpoten om overeind te komen, maar haar lichaam was verlamd. De beelden die ze had gezien flitsten nog over haar netvlies. Ze voelde hoe Esdoornblad haar op haar rug draaide."SterrenClan!" hijgde ze. Asklauw en Vonkenpels slaakten geschrokken kreten. Schemerbloem keek omlaag; en zag dat haar buik geheel opengereten was. Op haar schouder had ze allemaal kleine sneeën die elkaar doorkruisten; zo veel dat ze een ster leken te vormen."Help me haar naar mijn hol te dragen, Asklauw!" murmelde Esdoornblad. Vonkenpels hielp mee. Schemerbloem voelde tanden in haar nekvel en haar flanken, en even later werd ze voorzichtig opgetild en weggedragen, alleen een spoor van bloed achterlatend. Hoofdstuk 4 De vroege morgenzon scheen het medicijnhol binnen. Schemerbloem zat halfrecht, het litteken op haar schouder bestuderend. Het leek nu meer op een ster dan toen het nog bloed was geweest. Ze keek ook naar de halfgenezen wonden op haar buik. Ze kon al lopen. Het was een maan na het ongeluk, en voor het eerst kon Schemerbloem het medicijnhol weer uit. Cederster had haar bezocht. Toen hij het litteken op haar schouder had gezien, had hij haar met een glimlach aangekeken. Meer niet. Toen Schemerbloem het medicijnhol verliet om wat prooi te halen, zag ze tot haar schrik een gehavende patrouille aankomen strompelen. Hij bestond uit Havikloof - de Clancommandant, - Vonkenpels, Asklauw, Keipels en Berkenpoot. Berkenpoot twijfelde al een tijdje of ze nou krijgsleerling of medicijnkatleerling zou worden, dus deed ze voorlopig krijgerstaken. Schemerbloem spurtte geschrokken naar hen toe."Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze angstig. Havikloof stortte neer op de grond, een plas bloed vormde zich onder zijn buik. Schemerbloem deinsde achteruit toen ook Vonkenpels neerzakte op haar flank."We zijn aangevallen door ratten, vlakbij de vuilplaats!" hijgde Keipels. Schemerbloem zonk neer naast Vonkenpels."Zusje?!" fluisterde ze."Wordt wakker!! Alsjeblieft!" Esdoornblad kwam al aanrennen. Het was de nacht van de dood van Havikloof en Vonkenpels. Omdat Cederster nu geen commandant meer had werd het tijd voor de nieuwe om Havikloof op te volgen. Schemerbloem likte het litteken op haar schouder schoon en keek op naar de Ontmoetingsrots. Cederster begon te spreken."Ik roep deze woorden uit over het lichaam van mijn trouwe commandant Havikloof, en ik hoop dat zij mijn keuze zal goedkeuren. Degene die mij van nu af aan zal helpen in het sterkmaken van de Clan..." Zijn rode ogen flonkerden even hebzuchtig voor ze zich in de muntgroene van Schemerbloem boorden."Schemerbloem," mauwde hij,"wordt de nieuwe commandant van de SchaduwClan." Hoofdstuk 5 Schemerbloem stond paf. Ze liep duizelig van de shock naar de Ontmoetingsrots toe en klauterde naast Cederster."Ik zal alles doen om deze Clan tot de grootsheid te leiden! Wij zijn de SchaduwClan!" riep ze fel. Iedereen juichtte haar toe, riep haar naam. Ze liet de stemmen over zich heen stromen. Zij zou op een dag Schemerster worden, en ze zou een eind maken aan de strengheid van Cederster. Door hem had ze al haar broers en zussen verloren, zelfs haar lieve moeder. Ze zag Asklauw's bewonderende blik onder zich. ''Ik hou zo veel van hem. Ik hoop alleen dat Cederster het zou accepteren. Hij heeft nooit iets geaccepteerd. Maar op een dag zal ik hier een eind aan maken. Al moet ik mijn eigen vader doden. Ik zal het doen. Zachtmist's bestemming Zachtmist stierf in Avondpoot's verhaal. Maar wat ging vooraf? Is het waar dat Zachtmist zwanger was? Wat speelde zich af voor ze op de reis vertrok? En wat gebeurde er na haar dood? Hoofdstuk 1 Zachtmist opende haar ogen en rekte zich gapend uit. Naast haar lag degene van wie ze hield; Donkerlucht, de knapste en dapperste krijger van de DonderClan. Tot haar schrik lag Lindepoel, de minnares van Donkerlucht, aan zijn andere zijde. Zachtmist spuugde gekwetst en stond op. Terwijl ze de plukjes mos van haar pels likte werden ook Lindepoel en Donkerlucht wakker. Donkerlucht drukte zich tegen Zachtmist aan."Donkerlucht, waarom negeer je me?!" jankte Lindepoel."Je zei dat we gingen jagen! Kom op! Wij ''tweeën vangen zeker de grootste prooi in het bos!" Donkerlucht grijnsde gevleid en drukte zich tegen haar aan toen ze het krijgershol uitliepen. Zachtmist bleef alleen achter. De zilvergrijze poes blies geërgerd toen ze langskwam bij de plek waar Donkerlucht en Lindepoel aan het jagen waren. Lindepoel keek haar met een triomfantelijke grijns aan. Die avond zag Zachtmist haar kans. Donkerlucht zat alleen zijn prooi op te eten bij de brandnetelkluit. Zachtmist draafde naar hem toe, en ging naast hem zitten."Hoi Donkerlucht!" stamelde ze. Dan kwam Lindepoel het kamp binnen met een mus tussen haar kaken. Ze keek Zachtmist raar aan en trippelde naar Donkerlucht en de zilvergrijze poes toe."Ew, Zachtmist, wat doe jij hier? Donkerlucht is ''mijn ''partner!" spuugde ze. Zachtmist voelde een schok in haar borst."Ach, of we het al over partners hebben, Lindepoel!" snorde Donkerlucht. Zachtmist perstte haar lippen op elkaar en maakte zich verblind door woede uit de voeten. Ze liep een tijdje door het bos. Het was ijskoud; sneeuw lag overal. Zachtmist proefde de geuren van Zwaluwvleugel, die vandaag al haar jongen had verloren toen ze met ze was gaan wandelen en het opeens begon te vriezen. De drie hoopjes vacht waren nauwelijks herkenbaar onder de laag sneeuw. Ze proefde ook de geur van Sintelstaart. Opeens klonk er zielig gepiep dat langzaam verschorde tot niets. Zachtmist schoof geschrokken een struik opzij en keek recht in de doffe ogen van een piepklein jonkie. Het was gestorven in de koude, en zowel Zwaluwvleugel als Sintelstaart hadden haar aan haar lot overgelaten. Zachtmist boog haar fijngevormde kop en rouwde in stilte om het jong. ''Van waar het ook komt, geen enkel jong verdient het te sterven. Zij was te klein. '' Hoofdstuk 2 De volgende ochtend paradeerden Donkerlucht en Lindepoel opgetogen door het kamp."Ik verwacht jongen! schalde Lindepoel."Ze zijn van Donkerlucht!" Zachtmist's hart brak nog een stukje meer. Ze liep met gebogen kop en opgetrokken schouders door."Ik verwacht jongen, Zachtmist!" sneerde Lindepoel in haar richting. Zachtmist voelde Donkerlucht's ogen in haar rug prikken."Wanneer worden ze geboren, Lindepoel?" vroeg Donkerlucht opgetogen."Morgen misschien nog! Of zelfs vroeger!" schaterlachtte Lindepoel uitsloverig. Zachtmist gromde tussen opeengeklemde kaken en strompelde verblind door tranen het krijgershol in. Ze plofte neer in haar nest en gilde het uit in haar mosbed. Blijkbaar was het net te horen, want even later streek er een zachte staart langs haar heen. Ze richtte haar kop op en keek Donkerlucht razend aan."Blijf bij me uit de buurt!" snauwde ze. Ze draafde het hol uit en verdween door de kampingang. Toch kwam Donkerlucht achter haar aan."Ga weg!!" gilde ze."Zachtmist-" begon hij. De rest van zijn zin ging verloren in nog een wanhopige kreet van Zachtmist."Ik hield van je!" gilde ze."Ik dacht dat je je leven aan me had toevertrouwd!! Hoe kon je me verraden?! Wat heb ik ooit verkeerd gedaan?!" Haar tranen spatten op de bevroren bosgrond. Donkerlucht keek haar vaag aan."Ik hou ook van jou! Oh Zachtmist!!" maar Zachtmist zwiepte woest met haar staart."Ik heb je kansen gegeven! Ik kwam bij je zitten! Ik sliep naast je! Maar nooit kon je meer zien dan die.. dan Lindepoel!" schreeuwde ze."Maar nu is het te laat!!! Ik vertik het verliefd te zijn op iemand die al een partner heeft!!! Ik geef je geen kansen meer!!!!" verderop keek Lindepoel op. Een triomfantelijke gloed verscheen over haar ogen voor ze de kraamkamer indook. Opeens klonk er luid gegil uit de kraamkamer."Ze begint met jongen!" klonk Vlamvacht's stem. Zijn leerling Perzikpoot volgde hem de kraamkamer in. Donkerlucht wierp nog één wanhopige blik op Zachtmist voor hij naar het kamp en zijn jongende partner draafde. Zachtmist ging verblind van woede neerzitten. Even later klonk er geschokt, boos en druk gemompel."Hoe kon ze?!" siste Vlamvacht. Perzikpoot slaakte een boze kreet. Donkerlucht stapte de kraamkamer uit en schopte een klonter zand weg. Hij leek kwader dan hij ooit tevoren was geweest."Prooi!!! Hordes prooi! Te veel prooi!" grauwde Vlamvacht."Oneerbaar!!! ONEERBAAR!! Je volproppen om je partner te misleiden!" hij stampte boos naar Bladster's hol. Zachtmist keek verward op. Lindepoel strompelde de kraamkamer uit, overdekt met uitwerpselen."Donkerlucht!" gilde ze hysterisch."Alsjeblieft!!" maar Donkerlucht stampte kwaad door. Opeens botste hij halfoverkop tegen Zachtmist aan. Die spuugde kwaad. Donkerlucht keek haar even in haar lichtblauwe ogen. Dan drukte hij zijn snuit in haar vacht."Hoe kon ik aan je twijfelen?" fluisterde hij. Het was twee manen na Donkerlucht's bekendmaking dat hij van Zachtmist hield. De twee waren nu partners. Lindepoel haatte Zachtmist meer dan ooit, maar die schonk daar geen aandacht aan. Op een dag zat de zilvergrijze poes in haar mosnest toen ze een wilde kronkeling bij haar maag voelde. Ze strompelde het krijgershol uit en net toen ze het medicijnhol binnenkwam gooide ze haar maaginhoud naar buiten. Het gekronkel hield niet op. Perzikpoot ondersteunde haar en bracht haar naar een mosnest, waar Vlamvacht haar buik onderzocht. Ondertussen zakte Zachtmist weg in een diepe slaap. Hoofdstuk 3 Zachtmist droomde over een SterrenClankat die haar vertelde dat een groep bloeddorstige vossen hen zouden aanvallen als ze niet gestopt zouden worden. Hij vertelde haar dat ze Donkerlucht mee moest nemen, en zei ook dat haar reis zou eindigen in het Woud der Gouden Mist. Zachtmist voelde de kronkelende sensatie weer in haar buik, maar ze werd weggevaagd uit de droom. Toen ze haar ogen opende lag ze in het medicijnhol. Haar buik voelde broos aan, maar Vlamvacht en Perzikpoot keken haar met stralende ogen aan."Je bent net zwanger geworden van Donkerlucht's jongen!" mauwden de medicijnkatten opgetogen. Zachtmist's ogen werden groot. Dan lachtte ze het uit van geluk en strompelde ze het medicijnhol uit."Donkerlucht!" riep ze."Ik ben zwanger!" Donkerlucht en Zachtmist slopen door het struikgewas. Zachtmist had geen problemen tot na een maan, dus niemand anders zou merken dat ze in verwachting was. Zij en Donkerlucht waren op weg naar Vierboom. Daar zouden ze de andere katten met wie ze moesten reizen ontmoeten. Vreemd genoeg was er nog niemand anders. Donkerlucht en Zachtmist gingen neerzitten, wachtend op de volgende katten. Even later doken er twee leerlingen op bij Windterritorium. Zachtmist herkende ze als Avondpoot en Steenpoot. De twee draafden omlaag via de helling, en kwamen bij Zachtmist en Donkerlucht staan."Hallo, Avondpoot en Steenpoot, toch?" mauwde Zachtmist sympathiek. Avondpoot knikte."Ik vraag me af wie de Rivier- en SchaduwClankatten zijn," fluisterde ze benieuwd."Ik ook," mauwde Donkerlucht. Zijn amberkleurige ogen schitterden."Daar komt iemand!" mauwde Steenpoot zacht. Een donkerbruine kater met een opvallende, witte snuit kwam naar hen toe."Jij heet zeker Witneus?" vroeg Zachtmist al grappend. De donkere kater knikte."En dat zijn Avondpoot en Steenpoot, toch?" vroeg hij. De donkerbruine leerling knikte en drukte zich dicht tegen Steenpoot aan."Ja!" mauwde ze. Bij de SchaduwClangrens ritselden er struiken, en een langharige witte poes met beige oortopjes stapte tevoorschijn. Zachtmist herkende haar als Rooswolk."Hallo, ik ben Rooswolk.." stelde ze zich voor met een nerveuze blik op de WindClankatten. Zachtmist begreep waarom. Onlangs was er een gevecht geweest op de Grote Vergadering tussen de WindClan en de SchaduwClan. Er woedde al lange tijd een woeste oorlog tussen die twee Clans. Avondpoot knikte koeltjes en zei; "Hallo." Rooswolk keek nog nerveuzer."Oke, we moeten dus overmorgen vertrekken?" miauwde Donkerlucht."Ja." antwoordde Steenpoot."Dat is dan afgesproken!" sprak Zachtmist's partner. Hoofdstuk 4 Zachtmist keek angstig naar de vos die op het punt stond Donkerlucht te doden. Haar partner was tegen een rots gedrukt, zijn amberen ogen gloeiden van doodsangst. Zachtmist draafde naar hem toe, hopend dat ze niet te laat zou zijn. De vos hief zijn poot op om toe te slaan. Zachtmist sprong voor Donkerlucht, een gil slakend, hopend dat ze haar liefde kon redden. ''Voor onze jongen! Ze mogen hun vader niet verliezen! ''De poot raakte haar buik met een klap. De adem werd uit haar longen gesmakt. Zachtmist voelde hoe ze omwentelde in de lucht en op de zandgrond smakte. Donkerlucht jammerde het uit van verdriet. Hij krabbelde overeind terwijl de vos zich op iemand anders stortte."Zachtmist!!" snikte hij."Nee!!" Zachtmist voelde de lucht haar geest optillen. Ze voelde zich niet echt meer; een randje buiten haar lichaam. Ze merkte dat ze glimlachtte. Maar het speet haar zo. Oh, het speet haar zo, zo veel. ''Wat heb ik gedaan? Oh Donkerlucht! ''Ze voelde hoe Avondpoot, haar allerbeste vriendin, en Donkerlucht naast haar neerknielden. ''Dit is wat ik moest doen. Mijn jongen zullen opgroeien in de SterrenClan, maar ik zal altijd van ze houden. En Donkerlucht... het spijt me zo! het spijt me zo veel! ''heet, donkerrood bloed stroomde langzaam over haar nek omlaag. Zachtmist voelde hoe Avondpoot ineenkromp, en hoe Donkerlucht miauwde; "Zachtmist?!" Hij zonk ineen naast haar."Zachtmist, wordt wakker!" Hij kroop dichter tegen haar aan."Zachtmist?!" Zachtmist wou haar ogen een laatste keer open doen om hem aan te kijken. En dat deed ze. Ze voelde Donkerlucht verstijven naast haar."Donkerlucht..." prevelde ze. De amberen ogen van haar liefde werden groot van angst."Donkerlucht, ik... hou van jou..." Ze glimlachtte zwakjes naar hem, voelde haar ogen vollopen met tranen, gloeiend als kristal. Ze voelde een helder, wit licht haar zintuigen binnenschijnen. Rook de geur van rots, sterrenlicht. Zag de sterren fonkelen voor haar ogen; de zilverpels groter worden dan ooit tevoren."Ik hou meer van jou dan van alles in de hele wereld... Red de Clans..." fluisterde ze hees."Beloof dat je op me zal wachten in de SterrenClan!" kraakte Donkerlucht door de golf van zuiver Sterrenlicht en koude nachtlucht heen."Ik zal op je wachten... in je hart... dat beloof ik..." fluisterde Zachtmist. Haar ogen gloeiden vol liefde voor Donkerlucht, van wie ze altijd had gehouden. "Vaarwel, ik hoop dat je.." de laatste woorden die ze uitsprak hoorde ze zelf niet meer. Ze wist alleen dat ze nog glimlachtte. ''Oh Donkerlucht... oh mijn jonkies... het spijt me zo. '' Hoofdstuk 5 De sterren vloeiden onder Zachtmist's poten. Ze sloop op de muis af, beet zijn nek door en trippelde naar de hoop verse prooi die gigantisch was deze dag."Oh, Hoi Zachtmist!" mauwde Vuurvleugel opgewekt."Mooie muis heb je daar!" Zachtmist snorde blij en legde hem bij de lijster van Zonster. Zandbries snorde."Ik heb een haas weten te vangen!" mauwde ze. Zachtmist grijnsde."Goed zo!" Opeens klonk er een zacht geluid van water dat met een daverende snelheid in een poel viel."Een nieuwe!" murmelde Zachtmist."Wie zou dat nu zijn?" samen met Vlamvacht draafde ze naar de Sterrenpoel, die in contact stond met de maansteen. Er kwam een donkere, cyperse vorm uit tevoorschijn. Met een schok herkende Zachtmist Donkerlucht."Donkerlucht!" gilde ze. Haar partner verscheen. De krassen op zijn nek waren nog zichtbaar. Zachtmist gooide zich op hem en drukte zich tegen hem aan."Oh Donkerlucht!!" spon ze. Donkerlucht lachtte van geluk en sloeg zijn poten om haar heen. Toen merkte hij dat haar buik niet dik meer was."Onze jongen...?" hij keek zoekend om zich heen."O!!" riep hij toen hij twee jonkies zag spelen. Het ene leek sprekend op Zachtmist, alleen was ze cypers zoals Donkerlucht. Het tweede was effen, donkergrijs."Hun namen zijn Donkerkit, en Luchtkit!" snorde Zachtmist verlegen. Donkerlucht wreef zijn kop tegen haar aan."Ik heb je gemist.." fluisterde ze. Cederster's verleden Cederkit had nooit moeten leven. Dat wist hij zelf al. Na het verlies van zijn vijf nestgenoten wordt hij onmiddelijk krijger gemaakt. Op de leeftijd van zeven manen moet hij al vechten voor zijn Clan en jagen als een ware krijger. Maar Cedertand weet dat Vosster grootse plannen voor hem heeft, en hij volgt training in een duistere plek... wachtend op het moment dat hij commandant kan worden. Hoofdstuk 1 Cederkit sprong over de open plek richting het medicijnhol. Zijn broertjes, Eikenkit en Sparkit, en zijn zusjes Beukenkit en Esdoornkit, waren allemaal ziek. Ze hadden elkaar aangestoken. Cederkit was de enige die overleefd had, en daar was hij best trots op. Eikenkit en Sparkit lagen zielig snuffend in een hoekje. ''Ha! Zielige mormels! Moest je maar niet stiekem het kamp uitgaan! ''dacht hij triomfantelijk. Beukenkit en Esdoornkit's dode lijfjes lagen tegen de rotswand aan, klaar om begraven te worden. ''Zielige poesjes! Kunnen niet eens voor zichzelf zorgen! ''Cederkit snoof honend en draafde weer weg. Cederkit was al zeven manen oud, omdat hij uitstel had gekregen door zijn zieke nestgenoten. Hij wist dat Eikenkit en Sparkit al gauw ook zouden sterven. Maar hij, Cederkit, zou overleven. Soms vroeg hij zich af of hij ook niet had moeten sterven, maar dat dat fout was gegaan. Cederkit hoopte ooit een groots leider te worden, maar dat zou nog lang duren. Hij was slechts zeven manen oud... Opeens klonk Vosster's stem door het kamp."Alle katten verzamelen voor een krijgerceremonie!" riep ze. Cederkit vroeg zich af wiens beurt het was. Er waren geen leerlingen in de SchaduwClan... opgewonden draafde hij tot bij zijn moeder, Molpels."Wie wordt er krijger?!" piepte hij."Wie?!" zijn moeder wierp hem een waarschuwende blik toe. Haar ogen waren nog grauw van verdriet om het verlies van haar andere vijf jongen. Cederkit's vader, Klauwoog, ging naast hem zitten. Klauwoog was stukken jonger dan Molpels, maar toch waren ze partners."Wie?!" gilde Cederkit. Iedereen negeerde hem. Molpels maande hem tot stilte."Beste Clan," begon Vosster."We hebben gebrek aan leerlingen en krijgers. Vandaag zijn ons vijf kittens ontnomen. De laatste overgebleven moest al een maan in training zijn. Omdat we geen tijd hebben daarvoor benoem ik hem nu als krijger." Cederkit slaakte zijn mond open in een doodsbange gil. Molpels sloeg hem op zijn gezicht en duwde hem naar voren. Cederkit liep met angstig overeind staande vacht naar voren. Vosster keek op hem neer met meedogenloze, gele ogen."Cederkit, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en je best te doen een nobel krijger te zijn?" vroeg Vosster koel."Da-dat-dat... z-zw..zweer i-i-ik..." stotterde Cederkit. Hij kromp helemaal ineen onder de ogen van de krijgers die hem vol walging aanstaarden."Dan heet je nu Cedertand." besloot Vosster."Je zal zo nu en dan wat bijleren, maar meer krijg je niet." Ze sprong van de Ontmoetingsrots af, omlaag en haar hol in. Hoofdstuk 2 Cedertand sprong op de woelmuis en beet zijn nek door. Dan sloop hij naar een mol. Het zwarte dier groef vol overtuiging in de grond en propte zich vol met wormen. Cedertand glipte om het beest heen, vloog naar voren en pinde hem tegen de grond. Hij luisterde even grijnzend naar het gejank van de prooi voor hij zijn keel openreet en het gegil gorgelend wegstierf. Sinds kort had er zich een zwerfkat genaamd Sparkles bij hen gevoegd. Sparkles had Cedertand leren jagen, en hij had haar leren vechten. Hij had besloten dat ze partners waren, en sinds gisteren was Sparkles zwanger van vijf jongen van hem. Cedertand had besloten haar te dumpen wanneer ze van hen beviel, en haar te verbannen uit de Clan omdat hij tegen dien vast al leider zou zijn. Maar eerst moest hij nog iets doen. Hij draafde naar de WindClangrens. Hij had al enkele manen oorlog met hen, en vooral hun medicijnpoesje, Zandbries, haatte hij. Dit keer zou hij haar doden. Tot zijn voldoening zag hij dat ze een eind het windterritorium instond. Ze jammerde het uit van verdriet. Cedertand wist waarom. Hij had haar broer én haar mentor vermoord, en dit keer was het haar beurt! Met een flits sprong hij uit de struiken, vloog over de beek en draafde naar haar toe. Net toen ze met een flits en een gil van angst haar kop omdraaide, raakten zijn klauwen haar vlees. Ondertussen kwamen Koolveeg en Nachtoog, zijn vrienden, hem helpen haar af te maken. Zo hadden ze het afgesproken. Cedertand rukte Zandbries' strot uit haar nek en liet haar leegbloeden op het hoogland. In de verte hoorde hij Zonhart, de commandant, gillen van wanhoop toen zijn medicijnkat werd vermoord. Cedertand draaide zich om en vloog terug naar Schaduwterritorium. Hij keek met smeulende ogen toe hoe Zonhart Zandbries' poot vastpakte en haar smeekte bij hem te blijven. Maar Zandbries was al dood, en Cedertand meende een vage zilveren schittering de nachtlucht in te zien flitsen. ''Nu heeft de WindClan alleen maar een zielige leerling meer als medicijnkat! Cedertand keek voldaan toe hoe Zilvertaan, de Clancommandant, alleen ging jagen. Haar taankleurige pels gloeide in het vage ochtendlicht. Cedertand sloop achter haar aan, tot ze bij de beek halthield om te jagen. Net toen ze zich bukte om een konijn dood te maken sprong Cedertand op haar rug en rukte hij het vlees van haar nek. De poes gilde luid van doodsangst toen ze gorgelend en sputterend op het gras viel, haar kop half in het water van de beek, de rest van haar lichaam liggend op de kiezels. Het bloed gutste uit haar mond en het water rond haar kop kleurde een diep, donkerrood."Cederta-nd!!" sputterde ze, bloed vloog uit haar mond en belandde op de keien."Help!! Ik ben aangev...vaal..valll-" ze hoestte en haar bloed vloog nu in klonters op Cedertand's poten. Zilvertaan's doodskreten galmden nog even door het bos tot ze met een hevige, krampachtige beweging ineendook en haar zilveren ogen donker werden. Een straalde bloed dat nog uit haar mond liep raakte de oevergrond en vormde een plasje."Sorry, Zilvertaan, maar ik moet nu eenmaal commandant worden!" spon Cedertand voor hij zich omdraaide en zijn poten in het water zette. Hij keek hoe Zilvertaan's bloed in wolkjes werd weggevoerd met de stroming. Hoofdstuk 3 "Clan, we zullen rouwen om Zilvertaan. Tot maanhoog zullen we rouwen!" mauwde Vosster. Ze drukte haar neus in Zilvertaan's vacht. Cedertand hoopte maar dat hij commandant zou worden. Hij ging naast Molpels zitten, die een spreeuw aan het eten was. Cedertand keek watertandend toe. Ondertussen ging de zon onder. De vogels floten nog een laatste maal voor ze gingen slapen. Cedertand wachtte geduldig op maanhoog, en hij waagde het niet bij Zilvertaan in de buurt te komen. Toen Vosster op de Ontmoetingsrots sprong riep ze haar Clan bijeen en werd Zilvertaan weggebracht om begraven te worden."Clan, het is tijd om de nieuwe commandant te benoemen. Ik smeek Zilvertaan om op ons neer te kijken, en mijn keuze goed te keuren." haar oren wiebelden. Cedertand's wangen gloeiden en hij zag enkele uilen overvliegen. Ik hoop dat ik het wordt! Ik zal de SchaduwClan terug naar glorie brengen! ''Vosster's gele blik gleed over haar krijgers. Molpels was aan het kwijlen van machtshonger, Keipels en Sparkles keken vol lust toe. Cedertand grijnsde. Alsof Sparkles commandant zou worden! Ze was hoogzwanger... Vosster deed haar mond open. Cedertand zag haar witte tanden blinken in het maanlicht toen ze de woorden sprak: "De nieuwe commandant van de SchaduwClan wordt..." Cedertand's hart bonsde wild in zijn keel. Zijn poten tintelden en zijn keel brandde van de zenuwen. Vosster zwiepte met haar staart, alles leek vertraagd, Cedertand zag haar lippen de naam noemen. Zag de sterren dansen boven zijn kop. "Cedertand!" Hoofdstuk 4 Cedertand sloop door het struikgewas richting de plek in windterritorium waar Sparkles' jongen geboren waren. Ze was net illegaal gaan jagen voor de Clan toen het begon. Nu lagen er vijf jongen in de stoffige zandgrond, kon Cedertand van veraf zien. ''Ik wil van nu af aan Cederster genoemd worden! ''Hij sprong naar Sparkles toe."Hoi! Ik heet Cederste nu! Ik zou graag al zo genoem worden!" spon hij nadat hij hun kittens bewonderd had."Heb je al namen bedacht?" Sparkles knikte."De grijze cyperse heet Gaaikit. Ik dacht aan Vonkenkit voor het rossige poesje, en Vederkit voor die lichtgrijze. Doornpoot voor de bruin-grijze. En Schemerkit voor de grootste, die rookrijze die sprekend op jou lijkt. Met de groene ogen." Cedertand knikte."Dus, Sparkles..." siste hij opeens terwijl hij om haar heen cirkelde."Wat dacht je er van die jongen nu meteen aan mij te geven? Ze zullen een grootsere toekomst krijgen als ze opgevoed worden door katten met zuiver SchaduwClanbloed... jij bent maar een ordinaire zwerfkat!" Sparkles' ogen werden groot en rond."Cederster, waar heb je het over?!" spuugde ze. Cedertand vloog naar voren en gaf haar en harde duw. Ze smakte op de grond verder van haar jongen. Terwijl Cederster de kleintjes van de heuvel omlaagramde, waar Koolveeg, Nachtoog en Keipels stonden om ze weg te brengen, smeet hij Sparkles tegen een rots. De roste poes gilde het uit van wanhoop en verdriet toen ze de krijgers haar jongen zag meesleuren, terwijl de kleintjes zielig huilden om hun moeder. "Vosster!" grauwde Cedertand toen hij haar hol insprong. Een DonderClankrijger had Vosster's buik opengereten en stond nu over haar heengebogen."Hoe durf je!!" brulde hij. Hij griste de DonderClankrijger weg van Vosster en maakte hem af voor de ogen van de Clan."Haverloof!!" jammerde een witte leerling. Cedertand gooide Haverloof's lijk met een smak op de grond en sjokte terug naar Vosster's hol. Hij ging naast de leider zitten en keek haar kil aan."Sterf maar, Vosster!' spuugde hij toen haar gele ogen blikkerend opengingen en hem smekend aanstaarden."Het is mijn tijd om te heersen over de SchaduwClan!" en hij brak haar nek. Hoofdstuk 5 Schemerkit draafde langs de WindClangrens toen Cederster haar eindelijk bereikte."Hè, he, kleine!" snauwde hij."Niet te ver afdwalen! kom!" hij leidde haar langs de grens, terug richting het kamp."Op een dag wordt je een grootse leider, Schemerkit!" zwoer Cederster. Het rookgrijze jong keek hem aan."Oh ja?! Kan ik al beginnen met trainen?!" Cederster grinnikte."Nog even wachten, maar geen zorgen. Ik zal je mentor worden!" Schemerkit glimlachtte opgewekt."Geweldig! Ik zal eerder krijger zijn dan ieder-iedereen!" jubelde ze. Ze hupte heen en weer, schoot langs stronken en verdween in kuilen om later weer op te duiken. ''Zie je wat ik doe, Sparkles?! Je lieve jongen zijn vechters zoals ik. Een zwakzinnige moeder zou hen nooit tot de dappere katten gemaakt hebben! Ze zijn van mij, en dat zullen ze altijd zijn! Ik ben de leider van de SchaduwClan! Ik zal heersen over het woud! Ik, die de enige overlevende was van een nest van zes jongen! Ik, de meest talentvolle krijger ooit! Ik, de machtigste kat in het woud... Ik, Cederster! Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's Novella-Verzamelingen